starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Praetor
Rank Clarification In recent times, the nature of the rank of Praetor in relation to that of Executor has been called into question. Initially, it appeared that a Praetor was subordinate to an Executor, the player character(s) of Episode III and IV being adressed as Executor, giving orders to Praetors Fenix and Artanis respectively. However, in the novel StarCraft: Queen of Blades, Artanis was depicted as having the rank of Executor,Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. a position which was later endorsed by Blizzard Entertainment in a plot summary.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. However, Artanis was given the position of Praetor shortly before the events of Episode IV, indicating that Executor is actually a lower rank. If one applies modern day terminology, an explanation can be given. Praetor was a rank in the Roman Army, involved in the administration of an armed force before its deployment while an executor, in the broadest sense, is one who carries something out. Theoretically, this could mean that while a Praetor is the one responsible for administering a Protoss force and making decisions, the Executor is the one who carries the orders out, even giving orders to a Praetor on the field of battle. Elements of this can be seen in the first mission of Episode III, with Praetor Fenix giving the Executor advice in the fortification of Antioch, yet being ordered in battle. It is possible that with an appointment to Praetor, a Protoss gains a higher rank, yet loses some of the powers he/she held as an Executor. The relationship could also be similar to that between the Player Character and General Edmund Duke during StarCraft Episode I mission 'The Big Push'. Of course, this is pure conjuncture and, as stated, should not be taken as representing canon. Steward of the Templar Should be noted that Steward means being placed by a legal monarch to represent and govern. Templar means warriors so in this case Fenix's title means he represents the Protoss military structure, kinda of a General of the military if you will. :We would need to reference that. We were told Fenix is the steward of the templar, but we're not told what that means. It could mean something different for aliens. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:13, November 16, 2013 (UTC) It could mean something different. I can't find the source, but I do know that they used Greek military structure to define how the Protoss military operate and I'll keep looking for it. We could however just go by that every other rank that the protoss have(Judicator, Prelate, Praetor, and Executor) not only by name but also duty is the same as ancient Greek. :Yes, the Protoss Empire does indeed resemble the Greek Empire from units names, government officials, and military ranks. A Judicator was basically a judge and would sometimes be instructed to advise military officials to be sure they acted in accordance to orders and their own law. Prelate was a mystic or priest, sounds like Zeratul's position already. Praetor was a commander of an army or battle commander. Fenix did portray this with his rank and would make since why Artanis was promoted to Praetor from Executor which is one who is assigned to carryout or execute a task, which also makes since why they are fleats to do this off world. Steward isn't necessarily a only Roman title, but same powers come with it(give or take) from every nation that had it. Good point btw! --MetaThumb (talk) 00:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps this is the reason why Fenix's portrait is shown on Protoss structures instead of Aldaris. With the Conclave dead and the state of Auir Fenix has taken complete command over the Protoss Empire, maybe like a martial law, since the political structure is dead. This would also be the reason why Fenix perhaps "retired" from Praetor of the Protoss Defense forces to focus primarily of Steward of the Templar and Artanis was promoted to Fenix's old rank.--MerchantZero (talk) 23:57, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Yup that's the way it is. Protoss culture, military, and hierarchy is very influenced by ancient times. Praetor was and is a higher military rank that Executor. One thing is that a Praetor would not give orders to an Executor because they were elected to executed the will of someone else, usually a council, which they would only answer to. Praetor is the commander of an army. Prelate is a priest/mystic. Executor is one who is tasked and will execute, (such as destroying Terran planets infested by Zerg) Judicator is a judge, and Steward is a very high political office. Usually if the council or leader(s) is dead or could not be reached the Steward would be tasked with assuming temporary command. This makes sense why Fenix portrait replaces Aldaris as Judicators are agents of the council. With the council dead it fell to the Steward's responsibility. You can see how this wraps in with Protoss civilization. Greco-Roman to be exact. There were three magistrates the top two including Consul and Praetor. Sometimes there was more than one Praetor. Consul is obviously held by the Protoss council in StarCraft. A Praetor governed the land and in times of war lead the field armies. We see this in the Protoss briefings. Fenix is the one who always directs the course of action when it came to the military strategy and tactics in the briefings. While Tassadar was the Icon and Zeratul was the weapon Fenix acted as the military commander. This fits in with the Roman Praetor. The Executors were the will or hand of the Consul in ancient times. As they did the the Consul's, or in this case the Council's, bidding they didn't have any authority on their own. This now brings us to Fenix's other mentioned title "Steward of the Templar." Steward is not a Roman term but Steward means to manage and watch over. Sounds like Fenix is over all of Protoss military matters and in history if the leader was killed or incapable of leading authority fell to the Steward. This may be why in Brood War Fenix's portrait is on all Protss structures. One thing that should be mentioned and he doesn't get much praise for in anything is that Fenix also provided a bulk of the forces that would make up Tassadar's Followers during the Civil War as Tassadar's fleet is not seen again other than his flagship. --EmpoweredMe (talk) 09:58, May 1, 2015 (UTC) References